


Room 1204

by midnightfevers



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, BDSM, Baekhyun is a high school senior, Basically a mishmash of kinks, Blood and Injury, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Breathplay, Dom/sub, Graphic Depictions of Rape and Violence, Gunplay, Homophobic Language, Humiliation, Kinda Dark, Knifeplay, Leather Kink, M/M, Master/Slave, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sehun is a millionaire who gets what he wants, Smut, Top Oh Sehun, dom!sehun, sub!baekhyun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 07:11:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19785817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightfevers/pseuds/midnightfevers
Summary: Byun Baekhyun flew halfway around the world to visit NYU in New York City. While his parents sent him the scholarly 18-year-old to check out the academics of the city, he wants to have a little fun. Oh Sehun is a 25-year-old millionaire sex freak. Oh yeah, and they're staying in the same hotel. Trouble ensues.DISCLAIMER: This fic contains very graphic depictions of rape and violence. The actions and behavior described are not intended or encouraged to be viewed by non-mature audiences. **The author does not condone nor endorse non-consensual sex. Consent is important!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for checking out my first work. Just a reminder; this fic contains graphic depictions of rape and violence. Please do not read if this is upsetting. **The author does not condone nor endorse non-consensual sex. Consent is important!

Baekhyun stumbled through the hotel lobby with regret. Why did he have to get wasted on his last night in New York? Why did the elevators seem so far away? Why were the chandeliers so bright? As he made his way to the other side of the spacious lobby, he noticed people starting to stare. It was the fifth, and final, night of Baekhyun's visit to New York City to tour the prestigious NYU. His parents flew him all the way out from Seoul and booked him a room in the most luxurious, and most expensive, hotel in the city. NYU was his dream school for as long as he could remember and he desperately wanted to make a good first impression. On his first day on the NYU campus, he quickly realized that he had to please everyone he interacted with if he wanted to be remembered. This included doing jello shots with the student guides on his last night. Luckily for him, getting a fake ID in the city wasn't hard. He spent hours at the bar downing brightly colored liquor before parting ways with the college students and calling an Uber. It wasn't until he got in the backseat that he realized what time it was; 10:46.

Baekhyun looked at the array of clocks behind the hotel's reception desk. One for each of 8 time zones.

 _Shit_ , he thought, on his way to the elevator. 11:02. Baekhyun had promised his parents that he would FaceTime them at midnight eastern time to tell them about his visit to the university. Because of the time difference, this was the only way it would work. This meant he had less than an hour to sober up, or at least _try_ to look sober in front of his parents. If they saw how drunk he was, they would never trust him to live alone in a foreign country. He'd be forced to work at his dad's company back in Seoul. The idea of himself wearing a bland gray suit everyday was enough to propel him to the elevators, where he finally looked back at his path and realized many more people were staring at him than he initially noticed. What _wasn't_ there to stare at, honestly. The boy was staggering across the marble floors of the most elegant hotel in NYC wearing an oversized sweatshirt, khaki shorts and Vans. The gray, XL sweatshirt with "New York University" stamped across it was "all they had", according to the student guide. Everyone else in the lobby was in formal attire, likely waiting for their limousines to take them to their five-star restaurants, he thought. He was thoroughly embarrassed.

The elevator took its time to arrive. Baekhyun covered his eyes with his right palm from the light of what felt like the hundredth chandelier in the lobby. A bright white. He began tipping to one side, ready to fall over, just as the shiny metal doors opened and he teetered into the gold and marble box. He pressed "15" and stepped to the other side of the elevator, leaning on the railing for support and curling his hand into a fist and placing it against his forehead. Just as the doors were about to close, he heard a thud and a clink. A hand reached inside the doors to stop them from closer, the large silver ring on the hand making the _clink_ noise.

As the elevator doors opened back up, a tall, slender figure breezed inside and pressed the "12" button. Baekhyun tried to catch a glimpse of the man but he ended up staring. The man was at least a few inches taller than him and was dressed like he walked right out of a magazine. He had shiny black hair that straddled his forehead and a perfectly shaped face that encompassed his rugged features. He wore shiny black Chelsea boots, black leather pants that fitted him snugly and a white short-sleeved button-up with thin black stripes. The man looked like an optical illusion to him, only dazing him more. Baekhyun admired his confidence and attitude. He also admired the man's large bulge through his leather pants, probably a little too obviously. While Baekhyun was gawking at the stranger on the other side of the elevator, the stranger's face took on a grin that Baekhyun didn't notice. A malicious grin. He turned from facing the numbered buttons to facing Baekhyun.

"If you wanted to suck me off, you could've just said so" the man smirked. Baekhyun's glazed eyes snapped up to meet his and he sputtered, taking his hands off the railing.  
"I- that's-"  
"It's okay, really. Are you drunk?", the man inquired curiously but oddly comfortingly.  
Baekhyun looked down at the floor with shame and nodded twice, barely noticeably. The stranger wouldn't have been able to tell that he nodded if he wasn't examining him so closely. Suddenly, Baekhyun felt dizzy from staring at the ground. He began to teeter just as he had before the elevator arrived, but this time the man lunged to his side of the elevator and put his arm around him for support. Baekhyun thought he liked the way it felt to be held, but he was so tipsy that he couldn't tell. He was incapacitated. "How much did you have to drink?" the stranger asked, just inches from his face. "I- I don't remember" Baekhyun stammered. He was so embarrassed that he wanted to cry. He started to zone out as the man held him upright.

After what had felt like a solid thousand years, the elevator finally _ding_ ed and the doors opened to reveal a long hallway of identical room doors. Baekhyun remembered that the stranger pushed a button for a floor that was below his. He was honestly surprised at his own memory in his inebriated state. Expecting the man to take his arm out from under his armpit, Baekhyun was confused when the man started to stride out of the elevator with him in his grasp. He started to push back, but his intoxicated movements were useless. "Wait- this... this isn't my floor" he sputtered, turning to look up at the man practically carrying him. He was not greeted with the stranger's face, but rather his cold side profile, looking ahead at the hallway in front of them. Baekhyun tried to remove his left arm from around his neck, but the man had it pinned to his shoulder. They were moving at a casual pace down the hallway and the man holding him seemed unfazed by the struggling boy in his arms. Baekhyun thought he was flailing wildly but it looked more like a shiver.

The two arrived at the door to a room at the end of the hall. Room 1204. Baekhyun squinted to read the numbers and pushed out a "this... isn't... my room", while the stranger rummaged into his own tight pocket to pull out a keycard. With one hand supporting Baekhyun and the other swiping the keycard on the sensor, the tall man carried the two into the room and flicked on the light. The stranger could feel Baekhyun's heart beating faster against his palm.

Baekhyun struggled to take everything in once his eyes adjusted to the light. The room was a suite twice the size of his own. It had a quaint but stylish living room that connected to the bedroom, which wasn't actually a separate room, at the far end of the suite. A door to what looked like a bathroom was closed shut on the wall across from the bed. The room matched the man's looks. It was orderly and clean with no disfunction and no room for disfunction. It looked completely un-lived in except for a large, black duffle bag perched on the end of the bed. The sight of the duffle bag instilled panic into Baekhyun. Both fear and curiosity made a knot in his stomach and his heart started beating twice as fast.

Once they were inside the room, the handsome stranger dumped him on the long white couch next to the door. As Baekhyun flopped against the bed, he felt his brain and heart disconnect. His brain wanted to pass out right there on the couch and get a head-start on the aching hangover that he already knew he would have in the morning. His heart was beating too fast for that to happen. He was in fight or flight mode. He looked out through hazy eyes to see the tall figure of the man, his abductor, striding to the far end of the suite toward the duffle bag. He leaned over it, unzipped it, and began to rummage through it, a concentrated look on his chiseled face. Baekhyun knew he had to do something. Something that wouldn't warrant the attention of the man that was actively searching for something. He knew he couldn't outrun him in his intoxicated state.

He pulled himself upright into sitting position on the couch. "I'm gonna go freshen up" Baekhyun said warily, forcing himself to his feet. The man ignored him. As he continued to rummage through the bag, Baekhyun stood up, catching himself before almost falling, and teetered to the door to what he assumed to be a bathroom. While walking closer to his kidnapper, he tried to get a peek at what was in the bag. His drunken vision didn't allow him to do so and he abandoned the plan and kept teetering. He put both hands on the door handle and almost threw himself into the door to open it. He closed the door softly behind him and pushed the lock. Baekhyun pretty much fell into the bathroom counter and latched onto the edges with his hands for support.

"What did you get yourself into" he said softly into the mirror. His arms were wobbling while his hands did the best they could to keep him firm while he was leaning over the sink. He turned on the faucet and splashed cold water into his face. He inhaled a shaky deep breath and took a moment to raid the bathroom with his eyes. His new eyes. His slightly clearer eyes. He looked down at the counter and saw what he hadn't when he first stumbled in. Three bright orange bottles of pills, capped with their sterile white lids. He thought they were hotel shampoos at first until he brought one to his face to read the label on it.

 _Oh Sehun_ , the label read. Sehun. That was his abductor's name. He didn't even bother to read the name of the drug, he knew he wouldn't know what it was. His mind raced at the new information. It hit him like a ton of bricks. His abductor was a real person. He fished into the pocket of his shorts for his phone to call for help. Nothing. He thought it was his drunken mind playing tricks on him so he patted his pocket and fished in it once more. Once again, nothing. He patted all of his other pockets in panic. Only his wallet. " _The Uber_. It's in the fucking Uber", he sighed nervously, feeling like the air was knocked out of his lungs. He started to pace back and forth in slow movements so he wouldn't lose his balance when he heard noises coming from outside of the bathroom. He cracked the door open to see that Sehun was no longer searching through the duffle bag. He must've been in the living room.

"I'm telling you, man. It's too easy here in New York."  
Sehun must've been talking on the phone because Baekhyun couldn't hear the other voice. For the first time, Baekhyun really got to focus on his abductor's voice. It was deep and cool, like he was playing a jock in one of those high school movies. Baekhyun tried to grasp ahold of what he was talking about on the phone.

"These NYU faggots are too easy. One look at your cock in some tight leather pants and they're practically begging to take it anywhere they can. Usually I just do girls, but this one's kinda cute. And he's drunk which makes my job easier."  
Baekhyun winced and slid down to his knees behind the door. The man's words hurt him on a level that he himself didn't understand. It wasn't his first time being called _that word_. He had heard that some boys at school used it when they were talking about him and he didn't know what it meant so he looked it up. He was shattered, especially since he wasn't out to his family. Only a few friends at school knew but it seemed to get around quickly. His heart was now beating at a speed he didn't think was possible. He could feel his breathing speed up and his knees get shaky. He continued to listen with his ear pressed up against the door.

"I wish you were here too. Fuck. Imagine making him take both of us. The two of us taking turns fucking him up, showing him his place. Shit, I'm getting hard."  
Baekhyun's vision blurred and he felt a pounding in his head.  
"Don't worry, I'll take pictures. Maybe some face shots, I don't know. Probably a couple with cum on his face. Not like there's anything he'll be able to do about it."  
He could hear his abductor's animalistic laugh from the other side of the door. The other side of the room. That's how piercing it was. He snapped his head away from the door and stood up, holding his arms out at his sides to maintain balance. His eyes scanned the bathroom as best they could to find something, maybe a weapon, to hit Sehun with. Nothing.

He took a deep breath and grasped the door handle firmly. Unarmed. He closed his eyes and opened the door, stepping out into the thick and cool air of the suite. He turned his head toward the couch where he was once flopped over on. Sehun was sitting there, relaxed, his right ankle resting on his bulging left thigh, wrapped in leather pants. That was the first thing Baekhyun noticed. Both now and back in the elevator. His eyes naturally drifted to the erection fully visible through the pants. Both of his elbows were resting on the top of the couch behind him, like he was waiting. Baekhyun's eyes flicked up to meet Sehun's and he froze.

Baekhyun cleared his throat. "I think I'm gonna head out. I'm not feeling too well" he tried not to cringe at his own excuse, wholeheartedly believing it wouldn't work. Sehun stared at him in silence. Baekhyun thought he could see a smirk forming on Sehun's lips but he couldn't tell. He couldn't trust his eyes anymore. He took Sehun's silence as the cue for him to start moving. He was now teetering over to the front door, a journey of what seemed like a million miles. Just like the lobby. He couldn't believe his excuse worked. He was expecting his abductor to stand up and attack him; but he didn't. Baekhyun just kept teetering toward the door, and he made it decently far until he was just a few feet away. That's when Baekhyun felt his ankle give in and everything in the room shifted upwards. He had fallen. _Shit_ , he thought. He was so close.

All he could see was the beige carpet beneath him, feeling his mind's urge to fall asleep again. His eyes glazed back over for the first time since he washed his face and he was on the verge of sleep when he heard footsteps behind him. A foot prodded him. Not a foot, that would be too human, he thought. A boot. First his lower thigh, and then his ass. Suddenly, he could feel the boot underneath his hips and his body was flipped over onto his back, facing upward at the ceiling.

"Look at you. Fucking pathetic" Sehun's cold voice rang out. Baekhyun's eyes struggled to find him in their haze of wateriness.  
"When I heard faggots couldn't handle their liquor, I couldn't believe it. But here you are."  
Sehun squatted down so his face was a little closer to Baekhyun's eye level. With one booted foot on each side of the boy's hips, he cocked his head and his smirk was now evident to Baekhyun, who was now filled with panic.  
"You just couldn't keep your eyes off me, could you? I mean, I don't blame you. But you have to realize one thing... you're nothing to me."  
Baekhyun's vision went red. Not with anger, with terror. His mind was racing to process what he was hearing. He couldn't think about anything other than the man's vicious words in that moment. Not even the call. He was completely Sehun's. Sehun owned him. He felt a hot feeling in his stomach followed by his arms starting to tremble. He was petrified.  
"You're just a toy. You mean nothing. Everything I'm about to do to you... is for my pleasure. Not yours."  
Baekhyun couldn't muster up the strength to scream. He could only sit there and take the abuse.  
"Do you understand, faggot?", Sehun said, oddly delicately, into his drunken face. Baekhyun was still processing.  
"I said... do you understand, faggot?", he said twice as loud, on the verge of yelling. Baekhyun nodded slowly but intently. Sehun stepped back to the boy's feet and stood upright back to his original position, standing tall over the boy, and retracted his leg. With a swift movement, he delivered a kick to Baekhyun's stomach causing him to shriek and roll onto his side like roadkill. His head was pounding and he could hear a sharp ringing in ears.  
"Say, 'yes master'" His abductor commanded. Baekhyun complied weakly, 'yes sir', as if speaking in subscript. Hardly audible. Sehun responded with a widened smirk in satisfaction and crossed his arms. Baekhyun caught this movement out of the corner of his eyes and braced himself for another kick. But it wasn't delivered. Instead, he felt the shiny leather boot prod at him again.

The boot flipped him back over onto his back and he sprawled himself out like a dead body. He felt like one. He felt the sole of the boot rub its way up his leg. First, the bare skin of his shins and then to the shorts covering his thighs. This time, he could see where the boot was going. He shut his eyes tightly. Sehun used the middle of the boot, where the arch would be, to circle Baekhyun's crotch at angle. The boy could feel his cock heat up with an erection and he winced. His abductor's face, which had gone back to serious expression, now lit up once again at the sight of the boy's enlarged bulge.

"You like that, you fucking freak?" he asked maliciously yet curiously. The truth was that Baekhyun didn't actually have a thing for feet. It was just the touch that made him weak. But he didn't want another kick. "Yes sir" Baekhyun pushed out weakly. He just wanted it to stop. "That's a good boy", Sehun declared like he was talking to an animal at the zoo. Baekhyun shuddered at the word and could see something in Sehun's face change through his glazed eyes. Something even more mischievous than before. Suddenly, he felt a pressure on his crotch. He titled his head forward as far as he could to see his abductor pressing the shiny leather boot down on his length. He squealed in pain and tried to roll over to either side but Sehun's foot was holding his entire body in place. Baekhyun felt weak and powerless, which is exactly what Sehun wanted. The more Baekhyun struggled under the statuesque man's weight, the harder he pressed his foot. When he was finally lying still on his back, he felt the pressure relieved which only made the rest of his body more anxious.

Sehun continued to rub his foot up the boy's body, poking and prodding here and there. He stopped over his heart to feel its thudding against the sole of the shoe. Sehun relished in the boy's fear. He continued to move the boot until it was over Baekhyun's mouth and his leg was fully extended from his standing position at the boy's feet. Baekhyun's lips were shaking. He wanted to curl up into a ball and hide from the tall man but he knew he couldn't. Sehun forced the toe of his Chelsea boot between his lips.  
"Lick."  
Baekhyun was now tearing up as he allowed the man's boot to go deeper into his mouth, inch by inch, until all he could see was the black leather on Sehun's ankle. He started to lick slowly as the tears fell down the side of his face, and then faster when the pressure at the back of his mouth began to make him gag. The taste of leather and dirt on his tongue made him gag even more, to the point where he couldn't tell whether it was the pressure or the taste. When he had thought he was about to throw up, the older man squatted back down with his foot still taking up the area inside Baekhyun's mouth. He pinched the boy's nose between his thumb and his index finger and watched him try to gasp for air with a grin. Baekhyun felt his body get weaker limb by limb. The last thing he saw was his raven-haired abductor smirking down at him from above.


	2. Chapter 2

Baekhyun opened his eyes slowly. Everything was white.

He awoke on top of the bed in the suite, lying with his head rested on the throw pillow. He craned his neck as far as he could to look down at his own body. He was only wearing his underwear, hands and feet bound with black cords. A rush of alarm overtook his grogginess as he struggled to free himself from the tight restraints. Baekhyun wriggled his almost-bare body onto the edge of the bed, almost falling onto the floor. He swung his legs out and hung them over the bed while his eyes scanned the room once more. He brought his clasped wrists up to his face and started chewing on the cord to no avail. With a deep breath, he brought himself to his feet and stood still for a moment to keep his balance. His wrists were pulsating and he could feel the blood pumping everywhere it could in his body. He glanced to his side at the alarm clock on the bedside table and emotions came running back. 11:43.

Baekhyun hopped to the door of the hotel suite. It looked like something out of a cartoon, the way he exerted his body to get the maximum amount of distance with each hop. He ignored the duffle bag still sitting on the end of the bed and his clothes in a sloppy pile on the floor next to the couch. He just wanted to leave. When his eyes focused on the small gold embellishments of the door, he immediately brought his wrists above him to undo the latch lock. He placed his linked palms on the door handle and threw himself at the door as he did earlier. He was free. Baekhyun didn't feel a hint of embarrassment about being almost naked. In fact, he barely noticed that he was in public in his tighty-whities; all he could focus on was getting help. He was so panicked that he didn't even notice the oddities in his surroundings. He didn't notice the deafening silence of the hallway, or the complete absence of do-not-disturb signs or room service trays outside of the doors. He didn't notice the lack of anyone or anything that indicated there was anyone else on the floor.

"Please help me! I'm- I was kidnapped!", he shouted to the other side of the door across from Sehun's suite. He leaned his palpitating body against the door with heavy eyes and banged his conjoined wrists against it repeatedly. No one came to the door. Not even a noise. Baekhyun pushed himself off the door and hopped to the next one. He went down the numbers; 1205, 1207, 1209, 1211. Nothing. His failure, however, did not discourage him. He hopped down the corridor like he was trying to win one of those sack races in elementary school, trying to find the elevators. His eyes were still hazy from his sleep and his previous alcohol adventures and his cheeks were flushed pink with anxiety.

Then he saw it. Four shining gold doors that immediately caught his attention as he turned the corner. His heart started to beat faster as he used his toes to spring into each anxious jump. He was so close he could feel it, the carpet turning into tile as he reached the elevator platform, when a hand came out from behind him. The hand clasped around his mouth, the silver ring hitting his tooth and leaving a metal taste. Baekhyun immediately started screaming through the hand, a muffled scream that traveled all of three feet. The hand pulled him closer to the man's body behind him and pressed Baekhyun's bare back against the man's clothed chest. A face came into view out of the corner of Baekhyun's eye as it nestled itself in between his bare shoulder and neck. Sehun. The younger's chest was ready to split open from his heart's rapid thudding.

"You missed me so much that you couldn't wait, huh?", Sehun asked in a way that made Baekhyun's stomach drop. Sehun watched the hope drain from the boy's eyes. He was now sweating from exerting himself all the way to the elevator. He could feel the older man's massive erection wrapped in leather pressed up against his ass. His ash brown hair was stuck to his forehead and a few strands were stuck to his brow. Sehun took his hand away from the boy's mouth.

"Please... please just let me go. I won't tell anyone", Baekhyun responded desperately and out of breath.  
"I just went down to the lobby for a second. I didn't think you'd wake up so quickly", Sehun said, now amused. "I'll tell you what", he continued, moving his lips closer to the boy's ear and moving his eyes from Baekhyun's face to the elevators right across from them. He clamped his hand back down on the brown-haired boy's mouth. "I wanna play a game so you can get to know me."

With one quick motion, Sehun scooped up his prey and threw him over his shoulder. The older man's ring dug into Baekhyun's naked back as he hung lifelessly from his shoulders. He made a few attempts to bang on the man's back with his bound wrists to let him go but they were futile. His body moved steadily up and down with each step that his abductor made down the hallway.

In just a few moments, they were already back at the door to Sehun's suite. Baekhyun watched him go through the same bit of reaching forcefully into his tight pocket to pull out the keycard and then swipe it against the sensor. Sehun, carrying the younger over his shoulder, let the door close behind him as he walked confidently toward the bed. He threw the brown-haired boy onto his bed (a familiar feeling, he thought) and circled back around to the foot of the bed. Baekhyun lifted his heavy head off the sheets to see what his abductor was doing. He squinted to see Sehun rummaging through the duffle bag like earlier. He gasped and his eyes grew wide when he saw the older man pull out a silver revolver and examine it in his own hand. Baekhyun sat up and crawled backwards using his lower back without his eyes leaving the revolver. His eyes were now wide open, pink tinged from the alcohol. He pressed his naked back against the wooden backboard of the bed.

"Please don't kill me... I'll- I'll do whatever you want. Just- just let me do something for you. You said something about sucking you off earlier... I'll do that. Just not too hard, I've never done it before." The words sputtered out of Baekhyun's mouth before he could even think. Sehun chuckled, still examining the gun in his hand. He didn't even glance at Baekhyun.

"It's sweet that you're giving me permission. It really is. So eager to please me... like a good slut. But I'm the one with the gun. If I want to go hard, I'll go hard. You're just a mouth. And a hole. Don't forget that." Sehun reached back into the duffle bag like he was looking for something small. Baekhyun gulped on the spit in the back of his mouth and clenched his sweaty palms. Out of the black duffle bag came a small gold capsule. A bullet. Baekhyun watched closely as the raven-haired man inserted the bullet into one of the empty chambers and spun the cylinder. Sehun's eyes finally left the gun and locked on the almost-naked boy in his bed as he walked to the side of the bed that he was on. Baekhyun shut his eyes for a few seconds and opened them. Sehun was now sitting on the edge of the bed with the revolver pressed against the sheets in his right hand, facing Baekhyun. His leather pants stuck out against the soft white sheets.

"I said I wanted to play a game, so here it is. There's one bullet in this gun. I'll pull the trigger three times and each time it doesn't fire, you get to ask me a question. You ready?", Sehun's words echoed the room. Before he could finish the sentence, Baekhyun was in tears. Sehun watched emotionlessly as the younger had tears rolling down his flushed cheeks. Baekhyun's eyes were blurry to the point where he could barely distinguish the gun, the gun whose barrel Sehun had now pressed against the boy's forehead. Baekhyun felt the cold metal on his forehead and shut his eyes, praying he would open them again.

"One." Sehun said.

_Click._

Nothing.

"Your turn", Sehun said, amused. It was actually a game to him. It took a few seconds for Baekhyun to comprehend that he was alive. He looked down at his fists by his sides and focused on his own labored breathing. "Who... who are you", he choked out.

"My name is Oh Sehun, but I think you already knew that since you went through my pills." Sehun didn't give him time to respond, or even think. He drew the revolver again and placed the tip against the younger's sweat-slicked forehead, more lightly this time. Baekhyun shut his eyes again.

"Two."

_Click._

Nothing.

The tears didn't get to fall this time, it happened so fast. Baekhyun understood his role in his abductor's game this time. "How come... how come nobody helped me? How come nobody helped me when I was banging on the doors?", he asked, still blurry-eyed and snot-nosed. He cocked his head and another tear came down his cheek. Sehun was unaffected. "I booked the whole floor", Sehun looked down at the sheets and smirked. Baekhyun pieced the story together in the back of his mind. It all made sense; Sehun is loaded. "I also gave the concierge a considerable tip incase you did _somehow_ make it down to the lobby. I made it very clear that they were to have security escort you back up here. While you were knocked out, I told them you were my lunatic boyfriend who's off his meds." He looked up and met Baekhyun's clouded gaze with the same smirk.

Sehun drew the gun once more. This time, it surprised Baekhyun because he wasn't expecting it to happen so fast. He was still hooked on the older's words. Every word. Every syllable. The brown-haired boy looked back at Sehun with an equal amount of anger and sadness before he shut his eyes again.

"Three."

_Click._

Nothing. 

Another tear. "Why... why do you keep calling me a fag if you're gay too?", Baekhyun questioned. Sehun chuckled and met Baekhyun's stare again with a piercing look. "I'm not gay. I'm bisexual. And it turns me on... that's why." Sehun chuckled again and pushed himself to his feet, leaving the almost-naked boy confused and still teary-eyed in the bed. Baekhyun ruined the freshly made bed and pulled the sheets over his body to protect himself. He was now shivering. Sehun paced back to the edge of the bed where the duffle bag was still in its usual position. He put his hand inside and the gun disappeared into the bag. Baekhyun pulled his attention away from the tall man for the first time since he was brought back to the room and focused it on himself instead.

He was now getting a close look at his skin for the first time. Bright pink welts were scattered along his upper arms and he had bruises on his pale stomach from where Sehun's shoe had been. He lifted the sheets to peek at his body underneath, craning his neck at an uncomfortable angle. He had the same pink welts and bruises on his inner thighs and knees as well, from Sehun manhandling him while he was asleep, he assumed. His eyes were scanning down his body for marks when a sound interrupted his thorough examination.

_Brrrrrz. Brrrrrz. Brrrrrz._

Baekhyun's eyes locked on Sehun's when he recognized the familiar sound. A concerned look swept over the older man's face as he dug his right hand into his back pocket, eyes not leaving Baekhyun's. His hand returned to view with a familiar item; Baekhyun's phone. Another piece fit into the mental puzzle at the back of the younger boy's mind. When Sehun was taking him out of the elevator, he must've taken his phone from his pocket. Baekhyun's tear-stained face flushed an even brighter pink when he realized his own mistake.

"Mom & Dad", Sehun read aloud from the foot of the bed. Baekhyun's eyes glanced from the raven-haired man to the phone and back to the man. He saw something in Sehun's eyes that he hadn't seen from the man all night. Something human. Baekhyun's eyes read Sehun's face for any hint as to what emotion had struck the man he had pegged as heartless. He settled on empathy. Baekhyun twisted his neck to see the alarm clock on the nightstand. 12:00. His heart was doing backflips in his chest and his breathing got heavy. His eyes went from stinging to pounding in their sockets against his eyelids in an instant. The phone kept buzzing and Sehun glanced from the illuminated phone screen back to the almost-naked boy under the covers; his victim. The phone went silent and the screen went black. The colored lights that were illuminating the man's handsome features just a moment ago were now gone and the only things on his face were shadows. Sehun let out a course groan before clearing his throat.

"Call them back", he tossed the phone at the defenseless boy, underhanded, as if he could catch it. "Tell them you're fine." He rushed to bring his bound wrists up from under the covers and block the projectile just before it could hit his face. The sound of the heavy device slapping against his palm echoed the room. "I... I don't want them to see me like this", he stuttered through a pink face and lips glossy with spit.

"They won't", Sehun refused to look Baekhyun in the eyes as he rushed to the side of the bed where the boy lay, bound and helpless. The older had a concerned and focused look on his face, a look unfamiliar to Baekhyun. His eyes followed the man's movements attentively. When Sehun stood over Baekhyun, the man's height became the most intimidating thing about him. The fact that he could do whatever he wanted to him and there was nothing he could do to stop it. Baekhyun felt small and shrunk his body beneath the sheets. Sehun grabbed the edges of the covers and pulled them up so they were over his nipples once again. He took a step back from the bed so his skyscraper of a body looked a little more distant and a little less intimidating. He crossed his arms and the concerned look on his face turned to an impatient one.

"Hurry up", he warned, "or I'll call them back myself and show them me fucking you."

Baekhyun's heart rate picked up and his thumbs were shaking as he scrambled to turn the phone upright in his hands and press the home button. The brightly colored lights attacked his face and he flinched, reminding him of his own drunkenness. He stared at the lock screen for a second before reminding himself of his own obligation to the man towering over him from afar. He glanced back at Sehun in hesitation before swiping his shaking thumb on the "1 Missed FaceTime call" notification. He extended his bound arms overtop of the sheets as laid still against the headboard. He watched his phone buzz in his hands for a few seconds before his call was answered.

Baekhyun spoke to his parents in Korean. He used a soft but shaky voice to avoid making Sehun upset or angry. His face still had drying streaks of tears marking his face, which he played off as a freshly-washed face, and his eyes were still a mellow pink, which he played off as "being tired". Sehun could understand every word he said and listened closely for any signals that he could be putting out to his parents. Baekhyun didn't even try. He was too scared.

"Goodnight", he said, forcing a smile. It was the most desperate attempt at a smile he had ever seen, Sehun thought. Baekhyun looked like he was at school picture day. It made Sehun want to laugh but the younger boy hadn't hung up yet. Baekhyun waited for his parents to say goodnight back and then hung up. He stared at the brightly lit screen for a few moments trying to hold onto the call, as if it would come back. Even as Sehun approached him, he stared at the screen. The black-haired man reached an arm out and snatched the phone from his hands which were placed delicately over his crotch. Baekhyun stared at the blank space where the phone was. The sweaty palms, the clean white sheets. His eyes watered up again and a single tear rolled down. Not far enough to fall off his face, but just enough so it threatened to wet the sheets covering his chest. Sehun walked to the other side of the room and placed the phone down gently on the coffee table like he was disposing of hazardous waste. He didn't want to accidentally call Baekhyun's parents.

The man in black leather pants walked back to the king-sized bed where Baekhyun was cowering. Baekhyun could hear the scuff of his boots against the shallow carpet getting closer but chose to ignore it. He kept staring at the blank space, tired but awake. The boy was a mess and his abductor knew it. Baekhyun pondered about his earlier thoughts, when he saw something human in Sehun. He was now realizing the manipulation of it all. _He doesn't care what my parents think_ , he thought. _He just wanted me to be motivated to stay alive... so I would do whatever he says._ Although the thoughts crossed his mind, he didn't act on them. He didn't speak out of turn, because he knew it would just be worse for him if he did. 

Sehun ripped the covers off of the boy in his bed, leaving him shaking from pure terror. His body didn't even feel temperature anymore, it only felt the heat in his cheeks. Sehun put one knee up on the bed, and then swung the other up. Baekhyun shrunk under the sheets with every movement that the taller man made. He shuffled on top of the bed until he had one knee on either side of the boy and sat his leather-clad butt right on top of his stomach. The malice in Sehun's eyes burned into, and right past, the teary layers in Baekhyun's. The heat of Sehun's ass only made the knots in Baekhyun's stomach worse as he laid against the cold sheets. Without saying a word, Sehun leaned into the brunette boy's chest and pressed one palm into the sheets on either side of his shoulders. Sehun's face was now inches from Baekhyun's as he trapped his smaller body under his own. Sehun could smell the mix of alcohol and fear that perfumed the younger body's upper body. Baekhyun whimpered when a few strands of Sehun's slicked hair from his forehead grazed his own forehead. Sehun grinned down at him from his higher position and let out a breathy chuckle right in his face.

Sehun began to gyrate his hips into Baekhyun's. The feeling of his supple leather pants grinding into Baekhyun's crotch made his cock swell. He could feel the older's erection against his inner thigh and gasped. He avoided eye contact with the man but he could feels his fierce brown eyes piercing a hole into his own. He tried to focus on something else, anything else. He couldn't. His abductor had him right where he wanted him. Sehun now had his own knees against the sheets as he used his full body weight to grind against the boy. Every inch of Baekhyun felt dirty. He felt dirty. Baekhyun now had a full erection from Sehun's pressure and his leather-clad cock. Sehun could feel it. He stopped and kneeled upright to his original position. Baekhyun was trembling beneath him. Sehun admired him like a piece of meat and scanned his body for every trace of anything that he did to him. He smirked at the younger's erection; his own doing. His eyes scanned upward to meet Baekhyun's. They were just as blurry as before, if not worse, and he had a shameful expression plastered to his flushed face.

"Slut", Sehun spit out. "Look at you. All hard for me and you didn't even get to see my cock." Baekhyun gasped for a deep breath but couldn't find any air. Sehun laughed at the sight of the boy struggling to breath. The same breathy chuckle as before. Baekhyun felt like he had the wind knocked out of him. Sehun scooted closer so his butt was now firmly seated on the younger boy's upper chest, making his breathing even more labored. He pulled out the pillow from beneath Baekhyun's head and tossed it to the floor. His head fell flat against the mattress and he stared at the ceiling before directing his vision to the man towering over him. Sehun scooted an inch closer and all Baekhyun could see was black leather and a blurry sketch of the raven-haired man's face, feet above him. He could make out a smirk on his face from a distance and focused on his heart's rapid beating in his chest. It felt like Sehun was putting all of his bodyweight into squishing Baekhyun's heart underneath him. Baekhyun's labored breathing was painfully apparent to his abductor.

Sehun reached into his back pocket for something. It wasn't long before he found what he was looking for and displayed it in front of Baekhyun's face. A phone. Not his phone, but Sehun's. It was much nicer than his own and bigger too. Sehun seemed preoccupied with something on his phone before giving his attention back to the struggling boy beneath him. "Smile", Sehun said venomously. A bright light appeared as he held the phone flat above Baekhyun. Baekhyun squinted and let out a soft grunt, trying to turn his head to the side to avoid the light. A _click_ echoed and Sehun laughed above him. "Aw, come on. Smile for the camera", he teased. His ran his hand through Baekhyun's short brown hair and grabbed a handful of it. He yanked the boy's head upward so his face was just inches from the camera and his face took up the entirety of the shot. The light came back on and the shutter did too. It happened a few more times, Baekhyun's captor contorting his head in different angles for the camera. Sehun released his grasp on Baekhyun's hair and his head flopped back onto the bed lifelessly. Sehun once again directed all of his attention to the phone as Baekhyun struggled to breath beneath him. He scrolled through the pictures and smiled wickedly.

"Please... my parents don't need to see those. I'll do anything... I- I will", Baekhyun pleaded with the tall man towering over him. "These aren't for your parents", he retorted. "They're for my buddy Jongin. He couldn't be here but he sends his regards", Sehun smirked. "And it's 'please _sir_ '." Sehun paused with an idea. He set his phone down by his side and put his right hand on Baekhyun's face. He stroked the boy's upper cheek so the tear streaks dissipated. "I bet you'd love that, wouldn't you? Me and Jongin, dominating you. You'd be tied up of course, so you couldn't do anything...", Sehun playfully trailed off and pretended to lose interest. He heard the brown-haired boy whimper underneath him. "I'd fuck your mouth while he breaks that tight hole of yours. And when I'm just about to cum, I'd make you beg me for it. I'd make you beg me for my cum while Jongin laughs and records the whole thing. You know, he's pretty famous. If he went live, you could probably get thousands of viewers. Thousands of people watching us break you. Would you like that?", he paused for the effect, not expecting an answer. "I know you would. We'd keep the videos and use them to blackmail you into meeting us every time we're in town. As soon as you see the thumbnail pop up on your phone, you'd know what to do. Maybe we'd write our initials on your forehead and make you go down to the lobby afterwards in shame. Make everyone know you're our little bitch. Our property." The words pierced right through Baekhyun's soul and burned his insides. Another tear fell down his cheek. Uh-oh. Baekhyun felt something in his underwear... something wet. He did his best to crane his neck to see past Sehun's bulging thighs that accounted for most of his field of vision. Sehun noticed the attempt and grew curious. He shifted his shoulders and turned his neck to look down at where Baekhyun was trying to look. Right at the base of Baekhyun's underwear, a wet spot. Sehun's grin grew bigger. He turned back to look down at the trapped boy again. "Already leaking?", he asked quizzically, already knowing the answer. Sehun put his hand back on Baekhyun's cheek and gave him a patronizing look. He retracted his hand and before Baekhyun could think, Sehun's palm connected with the left half of his face, leaving a stinging-burning pain. Baekhyun winced and his eyes grew tearier at the pink mark staining his cheek. "I didn't tell you you could leak."

Sehun smiled down at the boy and felt around on the sheets next to him for his phone. He picked it up and fidgeted with it while Baekhyun's frantic eyes darted across the ceiling. Without hesitation, the tall man on top of Baekhyun reached over him to the bedside table and placed his phone on the edge, glancing at the screen and pressing something with his finger before looking back at Baekhyun.

"You have five minutes to make me cum", he said in a raspy voice. His words echoed in the younger boy's ears.

Sehun dropped his right hand to his crotch and unzipped the leather with ease. He grunted while trying to pull his erect cock out of the pants. Baekhyun's mind was spinning and he focused on the distorted reflection of his face in Sehun's silver ring. Sehun pulled his cock out inches from the boy's face and he gasped and shut his eyes tight. The older let out a chuckle and thumbed across Baekhyun's shoulder. Sehun's cock was massive. It was bigger than anything he'd seen in porn and certainly bigger than his own.

"I thought you were excited. Is it too big?" Sehun leaned forward and leftward to get another glance at his phone. "Four minutes and thirty-seven seconds", Sehun warned in a playful tone. Baekhyun swallowed roughly and felt his hands go numb. He was praying for something to happen, anything. For someone to save him, anyone. But no one did. He parted his lips slowly and shut his eyes even tighter. In a second, Sehun was forcing his cock past Baekhyun's pink lips and into his mouth. Baekhyun was so started that his neck flinched on a reflex. He could feel the knot in his throat getting tighter and his stomach twisting from the anxiety. Sehun's cock was salty with sweat and each inch made Baekhyun's flushed cheeks puff out more. When his cock was about halfway inserted, he shuffled his lower half closer to Baekhyun's face so he could fit it all in. Sehun's leather-clad ass was now pressed against Baekhyun's collar bones and the only things he could could see were flesh and black leather. Sehun grunted as he loaded the rest of himself into Baekhyun's mouth. The younger gagged grotesquely when the rest of Sehun was inside his mouth and peeking into his throat. "Gag reflex? We'll get rid of that", Sehun let out in a low voice, less playful this time. Baekhyun flicked his eyes up at the ceiling for a second and swallowed another rough wad of spit. He knew that would be the last one before he has to use it all on the member taking up his mouth's area.

Sehun began to thrust, slow at first. Baekhyun naturally kept gagging and stared at Sehun's leather, waiting for it to be over. He had been conserving spit inside of his mouth to use ever since the rough swallow and he was ready to give his tongue a try. Just then, Sehun used his hand to grab a handful of the younger's ash brown hair and twist it in his fist. The action caught Baekhyun so off guard that he panicked and choked on the spit he had been saving. Sehun didn't seem to notice and kept pulling Baekhyun's bobbing head down on his cock, against his own thrusts. "Yeah, gag for me", Sehun teased and continued both of his actions. Baekhyun felt a wave of panic surge through his body and knew he had to do something. He took his clasped palms and patted up Sehun's ass without being able to see what he was feeling. His hand patted up Sehun's body until leather turned to fabric and began frantically patting Sehun's back to stop. Sehun felt the hits on his shirt and paused. He returned his butt back to its position on Baekhyun's upper pecs removed all of his member from the boy's mouth, letting it stand proudly in his face, slicked in spit. He kept the grasp on Baekhyun's hair while his head laid on its side for him to swallow the spit in his throat. Sehun kept a cold, emotionless face through all of this. He understood what was going on but he simply didn't care.

When Baekhyun's finally got his bearings, he turned his head back to look up directly at Sehun and flashed him a weak look. "I didn't tell you to stop", he said, stone cold. He glanced back at his phone on the nightstand and looked back to Baekhyun with an annoyed face. "One minute and forty-nine seconds", he said and returned his ass to its position over Baekhyun's lower neck. The younger boy's labored breathing returned and his eyes burned from the tears. Sehun easily inserted his cock back into the boy's mouth, using the spit on his lips as lube. He began thrusting once more and Baekhyun's gagging returned. "If you really wanted to choke, you could've just told me", Sehun grunted with a smirk. He took his left hand and brought it into the brunette boy's view. He used his thumb and his index finger to pinch Baekhyun's nose just as he had done earlier. Baekhyun felt the pressure trapping his nose and started squirming underneath Sehun's bodyweight, to no avail. The man on top of him reached to the side for something and held it in front of his face; the phone. With an elated expression plastered over his face, Sehun pointed the camera at Baekhyun and the light appeared once again. The shutter sounded and Baekhyun tried to shift his body but couldn't. His lips were glossy with his own spit. After a few pictures, Sehun reached back over to the nightstand to place the phone back where it was. Sehun held his nose like that until Baekhyun's eyes started to roll back. He released the pressure on the boy's nose and watched him turn his head on its side and gasp in a big lump of air.

_Brrrrrz. Brrrrrz. Brrrrrz._

Sehun jerked his head to the left, slightly startled. When he realized what it was, he smiled a big, evil smile. "Time's up", he warned as he removed himself from the younger boy's upper chest and stood up straight next to the bed. The leather made a funny sound when it peeled off Baekhyun's sweaty skin. He was no longer smiling, but rather had a stone cold look on his face that made him seem like he was at work doing his job. Baekhyun seized the opportunity to take in as many deep breaths as possible without the enormously tall man sitting on him and blocking his airways. Sehun casually picked up the phone to turn off the timer and put the phone back in its place.

"Since you can't make me cum, I'll have to do it myself", he declared to the room. In his mind, Baekhyun took a sigh of relief. _He's gonna jack off_ , he thought. He still had the same terrified expression on his face, just a little more sedated.

"Flip over."

Sehun's words rang out and Baekhyun froze. Petrified, his breathing sped up exponentially and he couldn't move his body. "I guess I have to do everything myself", Sehun muttered as he wedged his hands between the boy's back and the sheets. With one movement, Baekhyun's body was flipped onto its stomach like a rag doll. He was now face-down on top of the sheets in the center of the bed. Sehun walked around to the foot of the bed and pushed the duffel bag so it was now lying by Baekhyun's side. He turned his head to see the big black bag in the same position he was. Sehun climbed onto the bed and sat on his knees. He could feel his abductor's weight on the bed now. Sehun's hand crept up slowly to waistband of Baekhyun's underwear and he yanked them down with no hesitation. Baekhyun gasped and felt the cold air conditioning hit his bare ass as his abductor tugged his underwear the rest of the way down his legs and threw them to the side of the bed. Sehun crawled on his knees so he was now on top of Baekhyun's naked body, sitting on the backs of his knees with his own knees on either side of the boy's butt. He relished in the fact that Baekhyun couldn't see what he was doing. The younger was completely drained of energy and was only kept awake by his thudding heart in his chest.

"You know what happens when you don't obey your master?", Sehun questioned, this time expecting a response. Baekhyun weakly parted his glazed lips but nothing came out except quiet air. "I asked you a fucking question", Sehun's demanded, almost shouting. "I- I don't know, sir", Baekhyun felt himself cringe at the words that came out of his mouth. He pressed his head further into the sheets. "You get punished", he answered in a low tone. Baekhyun looked up at the headboard and shut his eyes. _How did I get here? I never should've went out to drink and I never should've let my guard down. Shit_ , he thought. Sehun scooted forward a bit and reached for the duffle bag. The brunette boy flinched when the hand came into view but released when he saw it wasn't for him. Sehun unzipped the duffle bag and let his hand feel its way through without taking his eyes off of the boy lying underneath him. He finally found what he was looking for and removed his arm from Baekhyun's field of vision before he could see what it was. Baekhyun's weight was trapping his own clasped arms underneath him, falling just below his crotch.

"I'm gonna say some words, and you're gonna repeat after me while I carve my name into your back."

Baekhyun swallowed roughly and his shoulders rolled forward. "Please- please don't...", he managed to get out softly. "What did I say about talking back?", Sehun interrogated. He lifted his arm up and delivered a slap to Baekhyun's right ass cheek. Baekhyun grimaced in pain and let out a hiss through his teeth. He could feel the red hand print stinging up through his lower back. "I can't talk back", he responded even softer than before. "Good boy", Sehun said, examining the boy's back. His eyes glossed through every inch, every freckle, and every tiny hair looking for the best spot to paint his masterpiece. He ran his right hand over the skin of Baekhyun's lower back and he flinched. The cold feeling of Sehun's ring made his entire hand feel icy.

Baekhyun heard a small clicking sound. He knew what Sehun grabbed from the duffle bag now. A pocket knife. Baekhyun pushed his body against the sheets as if he could bury himself to get away from what was about to happen. He felt his eyes tearing up for the millionth time that night and he parted his lips.

"Repeat after me", Sehun advised in a husky voice. "I am a fuck toy and it doesn't matter what my name is...", Sehun said at mid-tempo and Baekhyun took a second to catch on. "I am a fuck toy and it doesn't matter what my name is", he responded lowly. As soon as he finished the sentence, Baekhyun felt the tip of a metal instrument pierce his skin. "Ah!", he gasped and his lips formed an oddly-shaped "o". The pain continued and it stung through his lower back. A piercing, shooting feeling that shot up through him. "I am here to serve my master in any way that he wants me to. I am nothing but a pet... a slave for his enjoyment...", Sehun continued, casually. Baekhyun wanted to throw up. He found himself reciting every word so it wouldn't get worse. Every word he said made the pain feel even worse. He was so dazed from the alcohol, the tiredness and the pain that he was starting to believe everything he was saying.

"Done."

Baekhyun was crying from the overwhelming pain that his body was being subjected to. Although the man had stopped carving into his skin, it didn't feel like it. Baekhyun's crying was very messy, as Sehun was now realizing. He was indifferent. "Let's get you cleaned up", he said, patting Baekhyun's ass cheek where the handprint remained and leaning forward for the duffle bag. He pulled his hand back, holding a bottle and a white rag in his grasp. Sehun started unscrewing the cap and placed it at his side. He poured some of the liquid onto the rag pressed it against the cuts. Baekhyun yelped and a tear rolled into his mouth. "We don't want it getting infected, do we?", Sehun asked rhetorically. The odor of the liquid wafted forward and Baekhyun could tell that it was rubbing alcohol. He bit his lower lip and shoved his forehead into the mattress.

The stinging feeling became a throbbing pain as the man sitting on his body wiped up his blood. The sheets underneath Baekhyun's face were damp with his tears and he could feel it against his cheeks. When he felt Sehun stop wiping he turned his head to face the duffle bag, hoping to be met with his abductor's face so he could plead with him. He wasn't. Instead, Sehun carelessly tossed the rag into the opening that he had left unzipped. Baekhyun caught a glimpse of it mid-air and it made his stomach tie itself in knots. So much red. He shut his eyes tight, hoping it was over, but bracing himself for the worst. The stinging pain only intensified after he saw the blood-red cloth.

"Now, after all this... I think I should get to cum. Don't you?", Sehun questioned the boy lying lifelessly underneath him. No response. "I said, don't you?", he asked aggressively while delivering another slap to the same butt cheek as before. Baekhyun's body jumped like he was being resuscitated. "Yes... sir", he responded weakly. "Good boy", Sehun smiled. A smile Baekhyun couldn't see.

The feeling in Baekhyun's bound hands underneath him came and went. He heard a shuffling noise behind him and the weight on top of him shifted slightly. Sehun was removing his shoes. He took them off at a leisurely pace, one after another, and threw both of the black boots to the same general vicinity that he threw the boy's underwear. Next, he removed both of his socks. This time, however, he didn't toss them aside. Instead, he paused. Baekhyun felt the weight shift back on top of him again as Sehun leaned his body forward, lowering himself onto the smaller boy. Baekhyun whimpered when he felt the fabric, and then the buttons of the man's shirt press against his back. Sehun lowered his head down to reach just inches from the boy's left ear. "This will help you be quiet for me", he whispered. Supporting his body with his elbows, he used his left hand to pry Baekhyun's mouth open with his fingers. Baekhyun was now more confused and frightened. With the man's fingers pressed against his tongue keeping his jaw spread apart, he got flashbacks to just minutes ago when Sehun had his cock inside Baekhyun's mouth. He shut his eyes tight. With his other hand, Sehun took one of his balled-up socks and stuffed it into the younger's gaping mouth. He removed his fingers and Baekhyun shut his aching jaw back down on the fabric taking up the area of his mouth. It didn't all fit in, and Sehun noticed. He brought two of his fingers back to push the rest of it in. Baekhyun gagged and felt another wave of pain from the wounds on his lower back.

Sehun reached into the duffle bag for something and sat back up on his knees. Just a few seconds later, Baekhyun heard the pop of a cap from behind him followed by an airy squeezing sound, like someone was trying to get the last bit of shampoo out of the bottle. Baekhyun turned his head to face away from the duffle bag, so his right cheek was flattened against the bed. The taste of the sock in his mouth was salty and bitter, slightly distracting him from the pain doing circuits around his body. He gagged a couple times trying not to choke. His gaze glossed right over the room, only able to make out large objects like the couch he was once dumped on.

A sudden cold sensation on Baekhyun's ass made him jump, startled from the wetness. He groaned against the gag and flared his nostrils, unfamiliar with the feeling taking over his lower half. When he felt a warm hand start prodding around with the liquid in his hole. Baekhyun couldn't tell if the coldness made his wounds better or worse, and he didn't spend time figuring it out. He tried rocking his body from side to side to distract himself but he was completely immobilized under the taller's weight. The heat radiating from the seat of Sehun's trousers cornered the coldness and made it unbearable. Baekhyun's whole body was now damp with sweat and Sehun's pants were starting to stick to the backs of the younger's legs. A few strands of ash-brown hair fell into Baekhyun's eyes and got caught in his eyebrow.

The hotel room was curiously silent since Baekhyun had ceased his struggling from pure exhaustion. The sound of Sehun's zipper cut through the room like a knife and Baekhyun's neck shot up. An _Rrrrrp_ sound was all it took to make the smaller boy's heart rate shoot up. Baekhyun felt Sehun lowering himself onto him, slowly but enough to get his attention immediately. He started making muffled protests through the sock but nothing discernible came out. A collection of _mppph_ 's and _rnnn_ 's was all it was to Sehun, and it made his cock swell up in his pants. With his chin resting on the younger boy's shoulder, he used both hands to pull his enlarged cock from his pants. The buttons in Sehun's shirt started pinching Baekhyun's back and his zipper pressed a red mark into his left butt cheek.

"Keep talking, I like that", Sehun moaned with all the air in his lungs. Baekhyun wriggled his body underneath his abductor's but it was useless. He kept making muffled protests, to Sehun's enjoyment. Baekhyun felt a hand touch the cold part of his ass and then something unfamiliar. He eyes starting leaking and a single tear made its way to the sheets below him. Before he could realize it, Sehun had slipped his erection into his hole. Baekhyun bit down on the sock and groaned as the unfamiliar member probed the tightest part of his entire body. Before long, Sehun shifted his pace and was shoving himself inside of the smaller boy. Baekhyun's subdued pleas were drowned out by the sound of Sehun's leather pants slapping against Baekhyun's reddened skin. Sehun brought his right hand around to Baekhyun's face and clamped it over his mouth. A grin formed slowly but surely over the older's face. Baekhyun's pleas went from muffled to nonexistent as sweat started to drip from Sehun's exposed Adam's apple to the nape of Baekhyun's neck. The cold liquid had now transferred from Sehun's hand to Baekhyun's face and all he could smell was the silicone-like odor and the sweaty heat that was tinging the air of the room. Pain coursed all throughout his back and he could no longer identify the source.

Baekhyun's fists clenched underneath him when he felt something; or rather, Sehun hit something. He tightened himself around Sehun's erection as soon as he felt the euphoric sensation that took ahold of his entire lower body. He moaned into the gag, and Sehun's hand, and Sehun grunted in response. "I knew you'd like it... slut", he muttered into his ear. Baekhyun, quite frankly, didn't care. He was too focused on discerning pain from pleasure in the deepest parts of his own body. The weight of Sehun on top of him suppressed his urge to flop onto his side with every stroke. Baekhyun's own cock was straining against the sheets beneath him, almost enough to make him burst.

Then it stopped.

However, the feeling didn't change. In his head, he wondered if Sehun finished or if this was some weird thing he was into. Seconds after the movement stopped, Baekhyun felt Sehun lifting himself off of him. He let out a sigh of relief even though he had no idea what was going to happen. Suddenly, he felt a warm hand grab hold of his hip and in a moment, it was flipping it onto his back. His eyes darted to his erection which now sprung free from previously being pressed against the bed. All of the blood in his body had either rushed to his face or his member. He strained his wrists against the black cord to regain feeling in both of his hands. Sehun looked down at him with a smile and adjusted his position so he was once again sitting on top of the younger's chest. He reached to his left for something that Baekhyun couldn't see, but brought the familiar object into his view. Baekhyun couldn't tell whether he should stare at Sehun's enormous erection that left a shadow on his own chest or the phone that his abductor now had pointed at his face. He made a safe bet and averted his eyes to the wall behind Sehun.

"Smile for me", Sehun said, taunting him. Baekhyun didn't smile. The light from the phone came on again but this time, it didn't go away. Baekhyun's exhausted expression turned to one of slight confusion. Sehun, still focusing his attention on Baekhyun's image in the screen, took one hand away from the phone and brought it down to his own cock. He slowly started to stroke, eventually gaining momentum and working his way up to a fast-paced jerk rather than a stroke. He used his knees to shift himself closer to Baekhyun's face. Baekhyun could feel the movement on his skin but couldn't see through the blinding white light. He bit deeper into the sock and tried to look down at his collarbone. The sound of the leather pants sticking and unsticking from Baekhyun's sweat-sheened skin and the sound of Sehun's cock moving closer and closer to erupting were deafening to Baekhyun as his eyes fought against the LED light shining in his face.

"I said smile for me", Sehun demanded in a half-mocking, half-serious voice. Baekhyun forced the muscles in his face to raise the corners of his mouth while he stared blankly into the light. When the light didn't turn off, it was clear to him that Sehun was filming a video. "Good boy", he heard through the light.

Sehun kept jerking until ribbons of white shot out and decorated Baekhyun's red skin. A drop or two missed and hit the headboard or his neck, but he aimed his cock so precisely that Baekhyun's face had no choice but to take all of it like a canvas. Baekhyun shuttered when he felt the sticky liquid hit his face. He was having a sensory overload with all the different feelings throughout his body and his face was one of disgust. Sehun moaned and shut his eyes when he came, tilting his face upward at the ceiling, still pointing the phone at Baekhyun with the one hand. After cumming, Sehun slowly returned his face to look down at Baekhyun with mischievous eyes. Baekhyun was trying to hyperventilate though his mouth but had to settle for flaring his nostrils so he could take more air in. The white light disappeared and Baekhyun's eyes struggled to find something to focus on. He settled on Sehun's dangling zipper.

A sound replaced the light. _Brrrrrz. Brrrrrz. Brrrrrz._ Then he heard another voice.

"Hey man, what's up?", the voice said.  
"Jongin, you have to see who I'm doing tonight. Or _what_ I'm doing tonight", Sehun responded to the voice.

Baekhyun realized what was going on. He was on FaceTime.

Sehun took his other hand off the base of his cock to press a button on his phone, flipping the camera so Baekhyun's face appeared on the screen in its disheveled state. Baekhyun looked directly at the camera out of habit before shooting his eyes to look away. He wanted to run away but Sehun's body was anchoring him in place. Even if Sehun wasn't there, his exhaustion probably wouldn't let him go far.

"Holy shit, that's fucking hot", Jongin said through the fuzzy phone speaker. Baekhyun blushed through his already-red cheeks.  
"I fucked him with my clothes on, and then finished on his face", Sehun informed proudly, bringing his mouth closer to the phone's speaker.  
"If I knew it would be that fuckin' easy, I would've met you in New York."  
"Hey man, there's always next time. And you should've heard the shit I told him... said you and I would make him beg for our loads and live stream it, got him leaking just like that."  
Baekhyun heard the other man's loud chuckle from the other end of the phone and wriggled his upper body in one last-ditch effort to get away. Sehun took notice quickly.

"Hey, look at this", he said to Jongin. He moved the camera a bit to his right so his smirk was now in full view to the boy beneath him. Baekhyun's heart starting pumping faster and the air in his lungs struggled to exit his nose fast enough.

"Say, 'I belong to Sehun. I am his property.''  
Baekhyun stuttered through the gag and all that came out was an incoherent mess of _Mppph_ 's.  
Sehun retracted his hand and delivered a hard slap to Baekhyun's right cheek, getting his own cum on his hand. He flashed a disgusted look and wiped it off on Baekhyun's shoulder. The sound of Jongin laughing through the other side of the phone made Sehun smile.  
"Let's try this again, fag", Sehun said in a condescending tone.  
So Baekhyun tried again.  
_Mppph mppph_ , once again, was all that came out.  
And another slap to the same cheek. Baekhyun turned his head on its right side to protect it from further damage. Sehun once again wiped his own cum off on Baekhyun's shoulder.  
"Can't even follow simple instructions. Pathetic", he spat out.  
At this point, Jongin was laughing hysterically. Baekhyun couldn't see his face but he was sure that he was in tears from pure enjoyment. He was thoroughly humiliated.

"Now, watch this", Sehun prompted to the man on the other end of the phone. He moved the phone in a bit closer. With his free hand, he put his thumb and his index finger over Baekhyun's nose and pinched it tight, returning the younger's head so it was now looking straight up at him. Baekhyun's body went into a panic. His knees went weak and his shoulders shifted forward, putting Sehun's face more into focus. His eyes darted across Sehun's face and neck before gazing into his eyes, hoping to find some mercy. None. His fingers only pinched tighter as Baekhyun squinted and his stomach went inwards. Sehun's biceps were fully flexed as he leaned into the boy, looking for every last bit of pain in his eyes. Baekhyun was trying to jerk his head from side to side but Sehun had him right where he wanted him. Jongin's laughing was drowned out by the ringing in his ears as his eyes went blurry. Right when he thought he was about to pass out, Sehun's fingers released their grip on his nose. Baekhyun took a big gasp of air through his nostrils before letting the air escape and getting his vision back. Sehun looked down at him with the same cruel smile that he had seen from him many times. Jongin's laugh returned when the ringing in his ears dissipated.

"Dude, you should do this professionally... like, one of those dominatrixes or some shit", Jongin said before returning to a more mild chuckle. Sehun raised a brow. "Ask him what he thinks", Jongin continued, amused. For a few seconds, there was silence. Sehun slapped the boy underneath him once again with his free hand and he winced. "You heard him... what do you think about me doing this professionally?". _Mppph_ , was all that came out. Another slap was delivered to the same cheek. It was now visibly redder than the other. "Never gets old", Jongin's voice said from the phone speaker.

"Jongin, what's taking so long?", Baekhyun heard faintly from the other end of the phone. It was a woman's voice. "I gotta go", Jongin said, following the woman's voice. Sehun brought the phone closer to his own face and pressed a button to turn the camera around to him. He gave a stern look at the screen. "Sorry, it's urgent. Send me the pictures and videos, all right?", Jongin joked. "Fine", Sehun huffed back. He pressed another button on the phone which ended the call. Sehun sighed and let his arms fall to his sides. "Looks like it's just me and you", Sehun teased, a grin returning to his face. Baekhyun's eyes wandered the room for a second before locking on Sehun's. "Wait right here", he said, patting Baekhyun's cheek and making him flinch the other way.

Sehun climbed off of the boy one leg at a time and planted both of his feet on the ground next to the nightstand. He stood up straight and walked around the perimeter of the mattress until he was at the foot of the bed. He turned so his back was facing Baekhyun as he placed his phone down on top of the dresser. Baekhyun eyed both the dresser and the flatscreen TV sitting on top of it, trying to find a way out of this. Sehun spun around so he was once again facing Baekhyun. He had the same smirk on his face that Baekhyun had seen a million times that night. A smirk he never wanted to see again. At the end of the bed, Sehun was climbing on, one knee at a time. He sat up straight on his knees and started inches toward Baekhyun's body.

Baekhyun's heart rate picked up and his instincts kicked in. He retracted his bound ankles toward himself and kicked them back out, connecting his soles with Sehun's face. Baekhyun's pink, glossy eyes watched every single movement that happened next. Sehun lost his balance and his body slipped backwards off of the bed, removing his figure from the younger's field of vision. Baekhyun heard a loud _thud_ and then a deep grunt from the floor. And then there was silence. He started hyperventilating through the dirty sock in his mouth. He hesitated, eyes straining to see anything at the foot of the bed, and then propped his body up against the headboard. Baekhyun looked down at his chest and the red prints that Sehun's leather-clad ass made and then his eyes traveled down to his bound wrists. His eyes darted to the duffel bag beside him and he immediately shifted his body to reach his hands inside the open flap. His hands rummaged through every item in the bag without looking, including what he assumed to be a couple butt plugs and a particularly large plastic dildo. He finally got a grasp on what he had been looking for and let out a sigh of relief through the gag, his eyes not leaving the foot of the bed. He pulled out the pocket knife and extended the blade. With the knife in his right hand, he pointed it sideways and cut through the cord binding his wrists. He shook off the strands and quickly brought his left hand up to his face to remove the sock. He discarded it to the side of the bed and curled his knees up to his face. He brought his right hand down to his ankles and cut the cord that tied them together, shaking it off onto the sheets.

Baekhyun took a deep gulp of air into his lungs and rolled onto his side. This was his chance. He tossed both of his legs off the side of the bed and stood up weakly, cringing in pain when he got to his feet. The searing pain in his lower back returned as it was no longer pressed up against the bed. He looked down for a moment at the bed in front of him where he was just tormented. He wanted to cry but he knew he had to get out of there. He quickly limped over to the foot of the bed while picking up articles of his own clothing, which were laying in a messy pile. He turned the corner of the bed and saw Sehun's body lying still on the floor, eyes shut. His head was lying on its side and his whole body was spread out as if he was trying to take up as much space as possible. Baekhyun craned his neck closer to see the tinge of blood in the carpet beside his head. Sehun hit his head on the corner of the dresser. When Baekhyun realized what happened, he knew it was even more urgent that he get out of that room. He turned away from Sehun's body and started dressing himself as he quickly limped toward the door. He put his underwear on, and then his shorts, one leg at a time as his heart was pounding in his chest.

He struggled to get his sweatshirt on with one hand while undoing the latch on the door with the other. Baekhyun undid the shiny golden latch and sighed with relief when it swung off. He put both hands on the door handle and pulled it, throwing himself through the small opening without waiting for it to open completely. He didn't look back. He went off limping down the hall, trying to remember the way to the elevators. Just then, he turned a corner and heard a noise from behind him; something breaking. It sounded like glass or plastic or something hard. "Fuck!", followed the noise. It was Sehun's voice. Baekhyun's eyes went wide and he started picking up the pace down the hall. He turned another corner and saw it—he had never been so happy to see a pair of shiny gold elevators in his life. He felt the familiar, cold tile under his feet as he got closer and closer to the elevators. He slammed his entire bodyweight into the wall where the buttons were and pressed the downward arrow as he turned his body around to face the hallway across from the elevators. Empty.

He stepped forward a bit, away from the elevators, and looked up at the screen above the elevator doors which indicated the floor that each of them were on. _Shit_ , Baekhyun whispered to himself. One was on the first floor and the other was on the second. It would take minutes before the elevators could reach him. He heard a noise in the distance—the small _click_ of a room door opening. Baekhyun cursed silently to himself again and his head jerked across the corridor for anything he could do. Then he saw it. A red LED "EXIT" sign placed above a door adjacent to the elevators caught his eye and he used all of his strength to push his whole body to the door. This time, he placed only his left hand on the handle to open it as he pushed his body through the open doorframe.

The stairwell was gray and poorly lit. It was when he patted his pockets that he realized he had forgotten his phone but that was the last of his worries right now. He carried his sneakers in his right hand as went down the steps as quickly as he could. Eleven floors, he thought. He sighed and kept pushing his body further and further down the steps. He heard loud footsteps from the hallway above him. "Here, boy!", Sehun's voice echoed, muffled, through the stairwell. Sehun whistled like he was trying to get a dog's attention. Sehun was clearly closer to him than he was a moment ago. Baekhyun's breath hitched and he put one hand on the handrail as he picked up his pace. He was now bounding down the stairs with his eyes on the ground.

Baekhyun's foot missed a step and his body went tumbling down the stairs with a loud _thud_. When he got to the landing of the floor below, his body was mangled and his head was pounding. He opened his eyes slowly and closed them just as slowly. He blacked out.

. . . . .

Baekhyun awoke to a noisy buzzing sound by his head. He opened one glassy eye at the ceiling and grunted, turning over onto his side. He shifted the covers off of his chest and picked up his phone from the nightstand and squinted to read the bright light on the screen. _WAKE UP!!! FLIGHT TODAY!_ , the alarm read. "Shit", he seethed, realizing what time it was. He had to be at the airport in an hour and he was clearly too drunk to pack the night before, he thought, based on the fact that the room was just as messy as it was before he went out to get drinks. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and got a dose of déjà vu. He felt a dull, aching pain in his lower back and hissed. _Must've slept on it weird_ , he thought. He stood up on his feet and got another hit of déjà vu. "What a weird dream", he said, shaking the hair out of his face while walking to the bathroom. The pounding in his head was obviously the first symptom of the hangover, he thought. He was wearing the same outfit as the night before. Understandable, he _was_ wasted. He stood up straight in front of the full length mirror on the wall and gazed at himself using the bits of sunlight filtering in through the curtains. He sighed and started to walk away before he stopped to think for a second. A look of confusion washed over his face as he backtracked to the mirror. Baekhyun turned his body around and lifted up the hem of his sweatshirt by the center. He craned his neck to look over his shoulder at the mirror and his breath stopped. His lips parted.

Carved into his lower back, the words "Oh Sehun".


End file.
